chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Allegations of Child Sexual Abuse of Migrant Children conducted by the United States in Chawosauria
As a result of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trump_administration_family_separation_policy Donald Trump administration's policy to forcibly separate families of Illegal Immigrants], the family separation process was widely condemned, so condemned that the candidates of the 2019 federal election in Chawosauria (on purpose just to win votes for the 2019 federal election) falsely accused the United States under the orders of U.S. President Donald Trump and his Republican Government to engage in Child Molestation and Prostitution of Illegal Immigrant Children for various political reasons in favor of Donald Trump and the United States Republican Party. The allegations became viral all over the Chawosaurian Electorate preparing to vote in the 2019 federal election, this contracted Anti-American Sentiment in Chawosauria and escalated Anti-Trump Sentiment in Chawosauria. The Communist Party was the first to make these allegations, and the party's opponent parties have helped the Communist Party spread these allegations to appeal to Anti-American voters in Chawosauria to win the 2019 election for themselves. Communist Party candidate, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, started these rumors and was joined by his opponents. Now the rumors are widespread and it led to escalating tensions between Chawosaurian Christians and Non-Christians. Background and Origin Separating Migrant Families In either the first or second year of the Trump Era, Trump and his administration passed a policy that forces the separation of migrant children from their parents and placing them in unsanitary conditioned prison cages, this was unknown until the summer of 2018 when the American Public roared in disgust over this policy. The backlash spread from the Liberal side to little of the Conservative side, it spread drastically wide in Congress of both parties, Congressional Democrats (plus all their Independent allies in Congress) and the Republicans in Congress. The substantial criticism and backlash were so widespread President Trump had no other option but to surrender and reverse the family separation policy to appease the vast majority of Americans who opposed this policy, while at the same time, continue his process to maintain harsh border security on the U.S. Mexico barrier. Trump White House's retaliation to Widespread Criticism Attorney General, Jeff Sessions attempted to use the Bible as an excuse to separate families, saying "It is biblical to enforce the law" which created escalating criticism from Christian groups, liberal and conservative, and Sarah Huckabee Sanders said Trump is "enforcing the law" and some Pro-Trump commentators attempted to cloth the children as some kind of "left-wing shield to keep Immigrants here" which made the backlash pretty worse and a plurality of Republicans, many of whom are harshly right-wing, supported the policy. Trump White House's Surrender to Escalated Criticism The Trump Administration realized that fighting the criticism and backlash over their family separation will only make the backlash worse, realizing that the backlash is so strong that they had no other option except to issue an executive order that "ends family separation while still defending the border from crossing-over illegal immigrants". As Criticism of this executive order began to spark, criticism alleges and the evidence are mightily available, that this executive order does not do enough to stop the inhumane practice that children will be put in cages, but this time, with their parents, and family separation would still be practiced depending on the issues of each immigrant. Aftermath of the Family Separation Policy Backlash Right-Wing Excuses for Trump's controversial policy Several Right-Wing media outlets and stations like Fox News excused Donald Trump over his controversial illegal immigration conflict, and the family separation policy, by accusing Democrats (as they always had for since the Obama Era) of putting Undocumented Immigrants over the American People, even though according to polls, the supermajority of Americans support Immigration Reform status for Illegals who brought here as children (Dreamers)83% of Americans support Dreamers - Fox News. and from plurality to majority of Americans support overall immigration reformMajority of Americans want a pathway to citizenship for Illegals - Politico.. President Barack Obama has deported Illegal Immigrants beforeBarack Obama actually deported Illegal Immigrants? - MigrantPolicy., and he kept families together despite rare cases of family separations, which it's what the Right-Wing media has ignored or refused to talk about due to their political bias toward President Obama for being a Democrat. The Conservatives continue to accuse Democrats of "passing a pro-family separation law" that never actually existed. Left-Wing Criticism of Trump's New Executive Order The Left-Wing media promoted skepticism over Trump's executive order on the stopping the separating of migrant families but criticized the fact that children will remain in detention institutions. The Young Turks, a left-wing media station, reported that Children will still be contained in cages, but under Trump's executive order, with their parents. The Ring of Fire's Farron Cousins alleged that families will still be separated on some occasions. The Young Turks reported that the ports of entry are being unlawfully handled and that the putting of families (parents with their children) in cages is little ethical. The left-wing media also criticizes the Trump Administration of targeting legal immigrants as well. Several Left-Wingers accused Obama of practicing the same policy, even though that is false, Obama doesn't have a record of separating families or performing any policy that has just been enacted by the Trump White House for a while except deportation. The United States Federal Government ended up losing information records and track on Migrant minors and their parents on who they are and where they are, this received harsh criticism from the Left-Wing media. This creates the impossibility of undocumented minors and their parents reuniting. Under U.S. law, undocumented children must be in captivity for 20 days until a home is found for them, rather that homes are their relatives or a foster home. Criticism from the non-partisan media CNN is not really a party leaning news organization as Trump supporters falsely claim it is, CNN has exposed the numerous lies of the Trump Administration various times, and other non-partisan news organizations, MSNBC, and USA Today have criticized and shamed the Trump Administration for using this family separation policy for political advantage for the 2018 and 2020 elections being hosted by the United States. Trump Supporters have fought the major media's criticism of this family separation policy, only to learn that Trump surrendered on his family separation policy to appease the widespread backlash over the forcibly family separation processes. Trump's Falling Popularity Trump's approval rating's been negative since he took office in 2017, but after Trump's historic visit to Kim Jong Un, his approval rating went up, but not good enough to bring him through the 50% barrier, but the Family Separation policy got Trump pretty way below the 50% barrier, bringing Trump back to the mid 50s on the disapproval side, Trump's approval rating went from 45% to 41% according to Gallup. Trump's partisan support from all major parties, Democrats, Republicans, and Nonpartisan voters and others, have dropped drastically. Role in the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Communist Party nominee, Timothy Max Roosevelt II accused (with little evidence) that the United States border portal engaged in Pedophilia toward Migrant children, Timothy II accused the Republican Party (with no evidence) that they're ordering border portal personnel to engage in child molestation and prostitution in exchange for campaign contributions for the 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections and the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election. A trick to appeal to Chawosauria's Anti-American voters, several of whom are Socialists, and it inspired Timothy II's opponents to spread these same lies for the same reasons. The Purpose for Spreading these allegations Appeal to Anti-American Voters of Chawosauria In the 1975 federal election, Anti-American Voters are the voting bloc that propelled Timothy Max Roosevelt to power and as a result of their votes, Timothy was able to reign Chawosauria as Dictator until the day he died in 2011. After Timothy's death, Anti-American Chawosaurians were widely ignored, even by Chawosaurian Politicians who ran for office. They've been ignored before Timothy died, and it resulted in the elections of 2009, where the Communist Party lost lots of seats in the Chawopolis Palace despite maintaining majority power. in the elections of 2017, where Timothy Max Roosevelt II ran twice against DKA, Timothy II was not able to defeat DKA because of his silence on Anti-American Voters and their issues with the United States, realizing this, Timothy II began to run an Anti-American platform as a result for Trump's Family Separation Policy. Opposition to the Legalization of Christianity in Chawosauria Under the Selection of Religion Act of 2016, the Federal Government of Chawosauria has no legal right to legalize Christianity nationwide, but Christianity is being legalized in Chawosauria on a state-by-state only level since 2017. These allegations are being used to fight future legalizing processes of Christianity, on the issue of Trump's family separation policy, an attempt to fight critics for this policy, Attorney General, Jeff Sessions, used the bible as an excuse to proceed with the family separation process, only to escalate criticism from Christian Denominations in the United States who opposed this policy. The Jeff Sessions comment is being used by Anti-Christian Chawosaurians to stop states from legalizing Christianity in the future and to stop the Chawosaurian Government from passing Section 130, a Constitutional Amendment provision that would repeal Section 126, and constitutionally legalize Christianity and other religions not related to Irreligion. Pro-American Capitalists' distance away from defending America In the 2019 legislative elections, Pro-American Capitalist politicians who are vulnerable of losing their seats to a Communist challenger announced they will distance themselves away from defending the United States' role in the world and focused on other issues in response to allegations of child sexual abuse towards migrant children by American border portal agents. Most prominently Samantha A. Montgomery, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, and Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VII have stopped defending the United States against Anti-American charges and criticism and turned their focus on other issues. The new Emperor of Chawosauria, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, announced he would no longer defend the United States anymore if he chooses to run for reelection as Supreme Leader for the 2019 general election. The MeToo movement in Chawosauria started to rise and turn against the Incumbent Capitalist government, even during a moment of national mourning from the death and funeral of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. External Links * Supermajority Support for Pathway to Citizenship for Dreamers - Fox News. * Majority of Americans want Pathway to Citizenship for Undocumented Immigrants - Politico. * [https://www.migrationpolicy.org/article/obama-record-deportations-deporter-chief-or-not President Barack Obama as "Deporter in Chief" - MigrantPolicy]. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Category:Communist